Conventionally, a technology has been proposed by which a user specifies a necessary region in an image picked up by using, for example, a fish-eye lens, a distortion aberration of the fish-eye lens image data of the specified region is corrected, and a corrected image is displayed on a monitor. The picked-up image may be a moving image as well as a still image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-324386 (see FIG. 1 and in paragraph [0009] in the description)).
With an apparatus described in this Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-324386, it is expected that a higher degree of convenience is given if a user devices a better method for specifying a region in an image picked-up with a camera. Such a system that uses the camera is expected to be used in wide applications in the future and so may have an important task to provide the user with an interface easier to use.